User talk:Crimsonnavy/Archive11
It's done. It's finally done. All the episode articles of the Original Pokémon series are done. Finally. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ditto page change just wanted to let you know that someone edited the ditto page to read "NERDS!!!". Can you fix this? A wikia person. 00:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured Templates Seeing as how you haven't been active for a while, I updated the "featured" templates. I hope you don't mind, and hope you'll be back soon. ChaosVoid 14:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy i noticed that while i was away the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Articles had been updated with new templates, featuring my suggestions, & i give thanks. WaterKirby1994 (talk) 21:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Crimsonnavy i noticed a problem with the new template having 2 dead Sky Peak links, & i can't seem to figure out how to redirect them to the Sky Peak article i created. WaterKirby1994 (talk) 23:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yo, I'm BACK Warlords I'm thinking we should come up with articles on the Warlords in Pokémon Conquest. What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I have already. The only ones left are Keiji and the three stooges: Masanori, Kiyomasa and Mitsunari. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Your userpage May I copy the code from your user page onto mine? Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi CN(crimsonnavy)! I'm a big fan of pokemon and my fav is squirtle. Cdude29 (talk) 20:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Cdude29 Question And what will you do with Dawn (anime)? Curse move I realize you probably have a lot on your plate, but I was wondering when you guys were going to move. I read the forum post, but it seems it hasn't been updated in a while. Reason I ask is that I'm interested in contributing here, mostly gameplay related stuff (like I noticed the learnset info is lacking). I have some experience with wikis, as I've edited at the Final Fantasy wiki. I've also noticed that this is basically the most comprehensive Pokemon wiki/wikia besides Bulbapedia (which as you said is a bit overzealous, not to mention slow). And yeah, I would support moving from Wikia, mainly because of the nonsense they've been forcing on people. Kinda out of the blue, but I thought I should ask. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Template for items on routes Can someone make a template for items on routes? Cheers LF 001 '' 02:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) FU How come nobody really nominates anyone on the nomination page? Image Categories I know this seems a bit overzealous (like what I said about the Bulbapedia editors, haha), but I thought these could be helpful: *Image Categories: we could make ones for sprites, divided into what kind they are (back sprites, front, etc), further divided by games (like Category:RSE Back Sprites). Same thing for location and move images, and character sprites. Actually, I made Category:Location Images, but that's all I did for now. *You could make the Screenshot template automatically categorize things as Screenshots (but the category won’t appear in the editing window, since it’s built in to the template). That’s what some wikias do. Although it can get a bit redundant, like in the case of battle moves (since those would basically all be considered screenshots). This could make it easier to find images or replace ones from Bulbapedia or other sites (since I know there's concerns about that). Most of my edits on the FFWiki were working with images, so I’m familiar with the organization, and I wouldn't mind categorizing them if you think it's a good idea. Thanks. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Done my time, please unblock! Hey Crimsonnavy! It's me! ! Remember?? I was banned a year ago (for eternity) for sockpuppeting, by Jazzi!! I've done my time! Can I come back to the wiki now?? Please? Can you unblock my account? Come on, please? I said I was sorry for sockpuppeting (it was only one account!!) I miss not being in Pokemon Wiki :( I really do! So, if its ok, please Unblock me! Thnx! 05:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Chrimsonnavy, ''Hi Crimisonnavy, It's Me Trainer Micah it's been awhile since i last checked in to see how everything is so how are you doing? Me if you ask i am doing good i guess: Anyway while looking over Ash and co's Pokemon i was woundering what you think when i say .. Ash with Rolou & Pilapper - i mean these two look okay since there close to ash in the poster could be a good idea what do you think? Iris wth Altaria as a 5th pokemon hmm i don't see any problem's with this what about you... Cilian: Corphish & combee somehow as i look at it i see him capturing these two to folow ash's corphish after that who knows... Anyway this is some good idea's right and you know eevee i also picture ash's last pokemon in one of his team in unava '' ''Anyway when you or someone get's this let me know what your thinking and chat with you soon..Trainer Micah (talk) 14:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) heya Want to go on Special:Chat right now? ''Cheers LF 001 '' 17:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Skype You think you could pop into skype so we can discuss rights on curse? – Jazzi (talk) 19:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC)